


Alone together

by nozoelis



Category: Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, madre mia que desastre de verdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: akihiko y hamuko comparten un mismo punto de partida. / drabble (31 days challenge) [SPOILERS P3P]





	Alone together

**Author's Note:**

> beta reader? i don't know her!

  1. **we came from the same nowhere.**



Se conocieron una noche de lluvia. Irónico, porque cuando perdieron aquellos a quienes más querían, la lluvia también hizo acto de presencia. Quizás la lluvia quitaba tanto como daba.

La residencia pasó a ser el hogar de ambos. Un techo con cuatro paredes que, de algún modo, transmitía el mínimo sentimiento de seguridad para dormir por las noches. Excepto las noches de luna llena, en las que tenían que luchar contra las Sombras.

Ese fue el comienzo de ambos. Huérfanos despojados de todo lo que querían, obligados a luchar para salvar a la humanidad. Héroes que no querían serlo, seres humanos olvidados, almas rotas.

Sin saberlo, se enamoraron el uno del otro. Akihiko la miraba como si fuese la estrella más bonita del firmamento, Hamuko le acariciaba como si tuviese miedo de perderlo. Se querían como nadie, se cuidaban como ninguno. Cuando sus labios se encontraban, el mundo se detenía para dejar que disfrutasen de la compañía del otro. Fantaseaban con un futuro juntos, lejos de peleas y miedos.

Ambos compartían el mismo comienzo. Orfandad, lágrimas en silencio y una residencia que les aceptó con los brazos abiertos, otorgándoles un triste intento de hogar.

Que irónico el mundo, que decidió diferenciar sus finales. Que cruel el destino, que decidió arrebatarles aquello que habían logrado mantener. Que injusta la vida, dándoles el mismo comienzo sin guiarles en ningún momento.

Hamuko cerró los ojos y Akihiko se quedó allí con ella en silencio, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos. Cayó una lágrima, y luego otra, y otra. Gritó su nombre.

De pronto, nunca se había sentido tan solo. El futuro le aterraba más que su pasado, quizás porque ella ya no estaba en él.


End file.
